Daddy's Big Birthday Surprise
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and everyone surprise Greg on his birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Eric!**

 **Also, like one of my favorite authors, TotalCSIfan, I've decided to keep Nick in Vegas. I've always loved his friendship with Greg and Sara, and he's always been the rock of the team to me.**

 **I thought another story where Jackson helps Greg celebrate his birthday was in order! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

After a long week at work, Greg Sanders just wanted to go home and relax. But Sara called and said she was trying to fix her dishwasher and thought he could help. So Greg and Jackson were on their way to Sara's to see what the problem was.

As he drove, Greg glanced at his fidgeting son in his car seat. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jackson quickly answered. Morgan called him earlier and said she would meet them at Sara's.

Greg wondered if anything was up as he pulled into Sara's driveway. He really didn't mind helping, and Jackson loved seeing Sara.

Jackson got out and pulled Greg's hand. "Come on, daddy! Let's go help Aunt Sara!"

Greg smiled as Jackson pulled him to Sara's front door. Jackson knocked and said, "Aunt Sara! We here!"

"It's open!" Sara shouted from inside.

As Jackson opened the door and he and Greg stepped in, all of their friends yelled, "Surprise!"

Greg smiled as he realized his friends and family set up a surprise birthday party for him. "What's this?"

Jackson giggled. "It your birthday, daddy!"

Sara laughed and hugged her best friend. "Happy birthday!"

"We couldn't let your big 4-0 pass by without a party," Morgan said as she hugged her husband.

Everyone cheered as Greg blushed and smiled. "Thank you." He smiled at his giggling son. "You knew about this, Jacks?"

"Yep!"

Morgan laughed. "I called and told him right before you guys came over." Smiling at the happy boy, she said, "Great job, sweet pea!"

Jackson gave Morgan a high-five. "Thank you, mama!"

Greg lifted his happy son into his arms. "Great job, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Greg," D.B. said as he patted the CSI's shoulder.

"Yeah," Nick said as he smiled at Jackson. "Happy birthday, G."

"Thank you," Greg said appreciatively. He smiled at Sara. "Thanks for this."

"Oh, you're welcome," Sara said as she gave him a hug. "And, uh...Morgan and I invited some folks you might want to see."

Greg raised an eyebrow as Jackson looked over and smiled widely. "Nana! Papa! Great Greta!"

Jackson wriggled out of Greg's arms and rushed to hug his grandparents and great-grandmother. Greg smiled widely when he saw his family. "Mom! Dad! Grandma!"

"Hey!" Greg's father Daniel said as everyone hugged him.

"Happy birthday, honey," his mother Marina said as she hugged him.

"Thank you," Greg said with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"We weren't about to miss this," Greta said.

"Morgan called and said she and Sara were thinking about your big birthday," Marina added. "And we couldn't miss this."

"I so glad you're here!" Jackson said as he hugged his grandparents.

"Me too," Greg said as he hugged everyone.

Greg loved visiting with his family and everyone almost as much as Jackson. The little boy loved telling his grandparents and great-grandmother all about his summer and how he loved visiting with his friends and family.

"Happy birthday," Nick said as he sat next to Greg on Sara's couch.

"Thanks," Greg said. Both men smiled as Jackson told his great-grandmother about going swimming with Morgan and Greg. "I think he's having more fun than I am." Nick smiled as his friend smiled at his son.

Barbara and Sara brought out the birthday cake and everyone sang "Happy Birthday."

"Come here, Jacks," Greg said as he pulled Jackson onto his lap. "You've gotta help me blow them out, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson gazed wide-eyed at all the candles on Greg's cake. "Wow! You got a lot of candles, daddy!"

Everyone laughed softly as Greg tickled Jackson's ribs. "You ready? One...two...three!" Greg and Jackson blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"We got 'em all, daddy!" Jackson happily said.

"Yeah," Greg said with a loving smile.

Everyone got a piece of cake and Jackson happily ate his piece. "Daddy, you had so many candles!"

Greg nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm forty now. How bout that?"

Jackson gasped softly. "Wow! That's a lot!"

Greg's parents and friends laughed softly as Greg raised his eyebrows. "It is, huh?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I thought that was old!"

Morgan pursed her lips to try not to laugh. Greg simply shook his head and smiled. "I don't look old, do I, Jacks?"

"Nope!" Jackson happily said.

"Thank you."

"But that's a lot of candles," Jackson added.

Morgan and Sara laughed as Nick said, "He handled it okay, right, big guy?"

"Yeah! Cause I help!"

Greg had to smile as his son talked about how many candles were on the cake. "That's a good number, huh?"

"Yeah, but be careful next year. Cause there was so many candles you needed my help!"

Greg pulled Jackson onto his lap. "I needed help in my old age, huh?" He playfully asked as he tickled Jackson. Everyone smiled as the little boy's laughter carried through the party.

Greg really loved the party and seeing everyone. He got some great gifts, and Jackson loved helping Greg open them. Among the gift cards and other gifts, Jackson gave Greg a scrapbook full of his drawings and pictures of them and their family and friends. Jackson happily showed Greg the drawings and pictures. "Do you like it, daddy?"

"I love it," Greg said honestly. "This reminds me of so many great times we've had with mama and everyone. It's wonderful."

"Mama found the book, but I drew the pictures!"

"You did a beautiful job, Jacks. Thank you."

Greg's parents and grandmother offered to help Sara and Barbara clean up, but they told them to just enjoy the time with their family. Greg loved just watching Jackson with his grandparents. Just being with his family and friends made it a wonderful birthday.

As Jackson's grandparents and great-grandmother helped tuck him into bed, the little boy smiled. "Great Greta, Nana an' Papa, daddy had a great birthday!"

"He sure did," they agreed.

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "Thank you all for making it a great birthday."

Scruffy curled up at Jackson's feet as the little boy smiled at his father. "An' I glad I help you with all the candles."

Greg smiled warmly. "Yeah, me too. I love you, Jacks."

"We love you," his grandparents said.

"I love you!"

His grandparents and great-grandmother kissed Jackson's forehead and patted the dog's head. As Greg turned to leave, Jackson said, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday. I love you."

Greg smiled with love. "Thanks for making it a great birthday. I love you, too."

 **The End**


End file.
